


The Healer

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), fake build a bear, gabriel doesn't speak in story but he's in the room, good brothers, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Little Castiel and Michael headed to the mall to make a special get well soon giftjust a cute fic





	The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

Michael walked behind Castiel into the special toy store in their local mall. All along the walls were rows upon rows of different animals and creatures but Castiel paid no mind to any of them. No, Michael’s youngest brother walked straight to the right corner where the wall stopped to become a window and looked at the small selection of angels. The small child tilted his head in contemplation before nodding to himself. Michael bit back the smile so Castiel didn’t think he was laughing at him or worse have to hear his brother’s speech on why he “is not cute”. Michael saw a young bubbly staff member make her way over and he stood closer to his brother but still behind him. This was Castiel’s purchase after all.

“Hello, aren’t you just the cutest little thing.” the staff member said as she bent her back down, hands on her knees to speak to Cas.

“I am not cute,” Castiel glowered at her, his pink lips pursed into a pout and unfortunately for him it was very cute but both teens knew better than to say it, “I’m here to buy an Angel. I have money.” He pointed to the bee shaped bank Michael carried in his hand.

“Oh, what fun, angels are actually my favorite. Have you decided on which one you would like?”

Castiel nodded and pointed to a dark angel with light blue wings. It was still flat without the stuffing added into it so the woman was able to pull it off the wall easily. She showed them the way to two machines, pointing to them like a toy store version of Vanna White.

“This here is our scent and sound machines. You can pick a special smell for your special little friend or even make it talk or have a funny sound.”

The look of disgust marring Castiel’s small face nearly had Michael roaring with laughter but he choked it back, coughing into his hand to hide it.

“An angel wouldn’t have a smell or bark like a dog.” The look Castiel gave her was finally enough to show her this was not a normal five year old.

“You’re right, my mistake.” she pointed them towards a large machine with pounds of cotton inside. “This is our stuffing machine. We can add it in in three ways. Soft and fluffy, firm or somewhere in the middle.”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side as he thought it over. “Do you have a soft and fluffy I can try?”

The girl nodded and made her way to the back.

“She’s nice right?” Michael asked.

Castiel shrugged, the act looking strange as he lifted his little shoulders too high and dropped them down quickly. It was something he’d seen Gabriel do and obviously he imitated his big brothers. The girl game back with a teddy bear and passed it to Cas. As soon as he had it in his hand he shook his head and passed it back.

“In the middle. This is too empty, it has to be good to hug.”

“Great, now there’s one more thing. I know you didn’t want scents or sounds but we have a special heart that you can put in your new friend. The angels ones are really special cause you can add in a prayer telling the angel what you would like from him or her.”

“Yes, I would like to do that please.”

Michael watched as his brother put the heart to his lips and murmured a quiet prayer to it, kissing it once before placing it inside the angel himself.

“I’m done now.” He looked up at the sales girl expectantly.

The girl nodded and gently placed the angel on the conveyor belt before putting in the code for the amount of stuffing to use. In moments the angel came out the other side and Cas held him, giving it a squeeze. He nodded to himself and walked over to the clothing letting Michael and the girl follow him.

After the mall both brothers made their way to the hospital and down the hall to the room with the loud laughter. All eyes turned to them when they entered but Castiel just made him way to the bed. Pulling himself up the side faster than any of his brothers could get to him.

“Hi, Raphy.”

Raphael smiled warmly as he laid his head back against the pillow. “Hey Cassy cat. What’cha got there?”

“I made this for you.” he showed his brother the angel not even noticing all the soft smiles on his older brothers faces. “It’s an angel, the angel Raphael.”

“You gave Raphael an angel of himself nice.” Lucifer chuckled.

“No Lulu, Raphy isn’t a real angel but Raphael is.” Castiel explained seriously as his brothers nodded along humoring him. “I made this and said a prayer so you’ll get well. That way the real angel can find you and make you better again.”

Raphael sniffled back the tears that threatened to spill as he picked up the angel and gave it a squeeze. “Hey, you know what. I think it worked, I’m feeling just a little bit better.”

Cas jumped up on his knees, still careful not to land on his injured brother. “You are?” he looked down at the cast on Raphael’s leg and glared at it as though it personally offended him.

“Yeah, just a little.” Raphael leaned over placing a kiss on his brothers dark hair. “It’s probably cause the angel can’t heal me completely without the doctors getting suspicious.”

Castiel looked at his older brother and nodded sagely. “That makes sense.”

Raphael opened his arms up for a hug, “but I’m definitely healed enough to get a hug from the best baby brother ever.”

Castiel giggled as he threw himself into the hug, holding his brother tightly as though he could keep him from ever getting hurt again.

With his head on Raphael’s chest listening to the steady heartbeat the brothers went back to listening to Gabriel and Lucifer’s story about the comic book they were working on together. No one mentioning the closed door to the room across theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering I admitted it on tumblr but the closed door they were ignoring was Chucks hospital room. He was driving drunk with Raphael in the car and caused an accident.
> 
> Comments are lifeblood.
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
